


Icarus and his Apollo

by Katfish_1967



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff, Jehan is mentioned, M/M, R is an art student, who happens to like Greek myths
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-03
Updated: 2019-01-03
Packaged: 2019-10-03 18:01:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17288774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katfish_1967/pseuds/Katfish_1967
Summary: Grantaire is sober, and he misses his wine. He finds a book of myths left at his and is inspired.





	Icarus and his Apollo

**Author's Note:**

> I know everyone compares Enjolras and Grantaire to Apollo and Dionysus, which is an amazing comparison, but I was thinking earlier and realised their relationship bared resemblance to another Mythical pair, and so this was born!
> 
> I hope you like this!!

“Is this Icarus and Apollo?” 

Grantaire turned his head sharply, catching sight of a red jacket from behind one of the many canvases dotted around his small studio apartment. He hadn’t heard Enjolras enter, obviously using the key that all of their friends had. It was in case Grantaire slipped back into old habits, they needed to be able to enter when they could.

Enjolras was still studying the same canvas, and Grantaire sighed, rubbing a hand down his face, smearing green paint down his cheek.

“It’s not exactly them. More inspired by them. It’s common knowledge that Icarus never actually made it to Apollo.” Grantaire made his way over to Enjolras, enjoying the way his eyes scanned the portrait. It was one of the few paintings Grantaire was proud of and he was glad someone such as Enjolras liked it.

“They look familiar, Icarus and Apollo.” Enjolras said at last, eyes never leaving the portrait, and Grantaire felt his blood turn to ice in his veins. He was too busy enjoying the way Enjolras looked at the painting to realise what would happen if Enjolras stared too long.

The truth is, Grantaire has been in love with Enjolras as long as they’ve been friends. One night, to keep his mind off the wine he so dearly missed, Grantaire needed to occupy his mind with something and found a book of myths left behind by Jehan when he last stayed over. He fell in love with that tale of Icarus and Apollo before realising that it summed his relationship up with Enjolras perfectly. The way Icarus was with Apollo was how Grantaire was with Enjolras. Icarus died trying to please Apollo, and Grantaire knew he would do that for Enjolras in a heart beat.

He was inspired.

The painting was an accident. Well, not really an accident, as Grantaire has intended to draw Icarus and Apollo in an embrace, the mortal finally reaching his God. What was accidental, was that they ended up looking like him and Enjolras, not some generic people.

Enjolras turned to Grantaire, noticing the way he seemed to have frozen at his words. He placed a hand on his shoulder and Grantaire jumped, blinking rapidly as he came back to reality. His eyes darted away from Enjolras’, hoping to ignore the lines connecting in his mind.

Grantaire went back to his other canvas, picking up his paint brush again, and tried to ignore the eyes peering at him from above the easel. 

“Grantaire,” Enjolras spoke slowly, and Grantaire flinched, “are they supposed to look like us?” Grantaire drew in a breath, and cursed his well meaning friends because he could really use a drink right now.

“They weren’t supposed to, originally. They just sort of ended up that way. I liked the myth, and I thought it summed us up pretty well. Next thing I know, what had originally been Icarus and Apollo was now us.” Grantaire stared at the painting before him, resolutely refusing to look at Enjolras, knowing he would be found out Enjolras caught a glimpse at the look in his eyes.

“You do realise that Icarus does trying to get Apollo’s attention?” 

“Yes. You do realise that I would do the exact same if it meant you turning one of those beautiful smiles in my direction.” There was no point hiding it any longer. He steeled himself for the rejection that was coming.

Enjolras was confused. Was Grantaire implying what he thought? The man had just said he would die for Enjolras’ attention. That isn’t healthy. Enjolras stepped towards Grantaire.

“Are you in love with me?”

Grantaire flinched again, seeming to draw into himself, all tense muscle and guarded expressions.

“And what if I was?” Deflection and defensive. Grantaire was picking his words carefully, intent on protecting himself before anything has even happened.

“I’d probably ask if I could kiss you.” Grantaire’s head shot up, eyes searching for the punchline. When he found no trace of a joke, he turned to Enjolras, a hopeful smile making its way on to his face.

“And if I said yes? What would you do?” 

“This.”

Enjolras’ hands landed on Grantaire’s cheeks, framing his face as he leant forwards and kissed him deeply, loving the way Grantaire seemed to melt into it. Grantaire’s hands made their way into Enjolras’ hair, running through the golden strands in something akin to awe.

Enjolras pulled away, just enough to breathe. Their foreheads rested against each other’s and they both had stupid grins on their faces.

“Will you be my Apollo?” Grantaire whispered against his lips, rosy cheeked and panting slightly.

“Only if you’ll be mine.” Enjolras replied, closing the small distance again.

Grantaire couldn’t help but think how right this felt. Here, in Enjolras’ arms, he didn’t worry about what would come next, only what was happening now. 

And right now, there wasn’t a lot to worry about.


End file.
